Four Petals of a Cherry Blossom
by kitsuneasika
Summary: Four oneshots about Sakura, and four people who could be her true love. HakuSakura, ItachiSakura, InoSakura, & DeidaraSakura. OLD STORY.
1. Haku x Sakura: Sleep

I took this down from my other account, and am now posting it on this one. My other account is Rain Falls So Do Dreams.

I don't own Naruto, this applies to all four oneshots.

* * *

It isn't often that she thinks of him, truthfully, her days are too filled with the commotion of the hospital, or the urgency of a mission to be bothered with time to just relax, and remember.

So her days are filled with stress, lots of it, and the the moment her head hits the pillow it's as she's out like a light--but never completely, she's a kunoichi, and kunoichi have to be always aware.

It is in her sleep she remembers him, what she saw of him,--a young boy, easily mistakened for a girl, a fighter, far too willing to die as a tool--and of what Naruto had told her of him--a kind boy, hated for his blood, a boy with much misery and suffering in his past, and still smiled.

Mostly she remembers the last time she saw him, a smile on his face, blood trickling down his lip, eyes closed, his 'master' besides him.

It is then, in the hidden comfort, in the safety, of sleep, that she admits she loves him, where only she and her memories can hear.


	2. Ino x Sakura: White, black, color

She becomes a genin when she's a young teen, bright and innocent to the ways of the world.

Her world is light and carefree, all in shades of white. All is right--she's in love, she's on the same team as him, and one day she's certain he'll love her in return and whisk her away to marry him, just like in those fairy-tales.

So her world is bright and happy and good, and she's content.

By the time she becomes a chunnin this changes. She's a teenager, and sees the world as an adult, knowing what tricks it can pull.

Her world is in disarray, drab and burdened with worry, and she sees in shades of black. Sasuke betrayed Konoha, is training with a man who may or may not be gay, and she's not sure she'll ever get him back.

So her world is dark and despairing, and the day she realizes she doesn't love him anymore may have been the darkest one of all.

And then she's a jounin, and she finally sees the world in color, because she's in love again, and it's _not_ unrequited, and all is right even if she's not innocent anymore, but a pair of blue eyes and golden hair followed by the scent of cosmos will always be there for her, as she always has been, it's just that she's never noticed.

And so her world is as it should be, and it's because of a pair of blue eyes and golden hair followed with the scent of the cosmos.


	3. Deidara x Sakura: Destruction

She looks down at Iwa, and is suprised--she heard the damage was bad, but she didn't think it was _this_ horrible.

The smouldering ruins are screaming at her, telling her it was her fault, she could of saved them, all these people, if she had just _acted_, if she had ignored the emotions threatening to tear apart her heart.

She dimly hears Naruto growl, and she knows her knows who did this as well, and instantly she's begging, please, don't go, don't try to get revenge, _I care about him_, damnit!

And she knows she's as guilty as _him_ for this destruction, for the lives lost, because she _knew _him, and she could of killed him in any of those moments he let his guard down around her, in any of those moments could have gotten rid of a dangerous S-class missing nin, but she didn't, because of one fact, her greatest weakness.

Because she loved him.

And distantly she knows she's screaming, sobbing, and she knows why, but she can't bring herself to regret it, to want to kill him.


	4. Itachi x Sakura: Heart

She doesn't expect this, not at all--she always thought she'd be with Sasuke, that her heart would choose him, and only him.

She wasn't and isn't sure when it happened--unlike with Sasuke, with whom she memorized the date, time, and place she actually fell for him--but she guesses it was sometime during the many run-ins she's had with him lately. Come to think of it, why _had_ she run into him so many times?

But that isn't the point, the point is that she didn't expect her heart to push aside Sasuke and fall for another, the point is she didn't expect her heart to love someone who isn't Sasuke, and she curses it.

Her heart always choose those who would never love her in return, so she curses it, and hates it, and curses it and hates it even more so for whom exactly was it's choice. Especially now Sasuke may hate her for it, she may not love him anymore but she still cares about him, but may hate her for this, and she'd change it if she could. But it's done now, and as good as official.

Thing is, she always knew her true love was an Uchiha. She just didn't know which one.


End file.
